High School Lives of the Intoners
by VinylScratch2006
Summary: The six Intoners are high school students who are all popular. However for Four and Zero, their lives are going to take a drastic turn when two new students take a liking to them. This is a collaboration with TornadoDash. We're putting this story on temporary hiatus
1. Sisterly Love and New Students

Zero Journey

Chapter One: Bad Blood and New Students

"Zero hurry up, you're going to be late for school" said a voice

"Uhh..."

"ZERO!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP FOUR!" yelled a voice

A girl with crimson eyes groggily woke up, her silver hair a complete mess. Aggressive, violent and bitter, Zero was a girl that didn't give a damn about anyone, not even herself. She didn't care about being popular, despite all the guys at Drakengard High wanting her. All she cared about was being the #1 girl amongst her sisters and sex. She was leader of the cheerleading squad and a varsity basketball player. Her sister One, was head of the debate club. Two was head of the dance club. Three was head of the knitting club and goth club. Four was head of the newspaper club, and Five was head of the fashion club.

For four of the six sisters, Fridays were special for them, as they would spend their weekends hanging with their boyfriends. Four was too shy to talk to guys and Zero was too uninterested to care. As long as she was the best, she knew the dick would come.

"Zero, are you really going to school with your hair like that?" asked One

"Are you ever going to grow a rack?" asked Zero

"Oh no, they're fighting again." said Four

"Oh Four, you know watching them fight gets you excited." said Five

"The only person that gets excited about them fighting is you." said Two

"For sisters to fight is like two bears fighting over the same piece of salmon." said Three

Zero and One went back and forth until Four got in between them.

"Enough you two! I hate it when you guys fight. We have to get ready for school." said Four and Four ushered the other sisters out the door.

As the sisters walked, both Zero and One shot each other dirty looks.

"You got a problem bitch?"

"Yeah, I'm getting real sick of your attitude."

"The fuck you going to do? Throw me out?"

"If I owned the house I would throw your little disrespectful ass out."

Zero then lunged at her sister, little did they know someone was watching

"Tornado can you believe this?" asked one guy

"No Twitchy, but I'm eyeing that brown haired girl that's trying to break them up."

"I thought you had a thing for that girl back home."

"She was too much of a tropical storm for me, if you get my drift. I need a girl that's more of a quiet storm."

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of eyeing that silver haired girl that trying to claw the flat chested ones eyes out."

"We got to get ready for our first day at school." and Tornado immediately teleported towards the school.

"Looks like Shen has been teaching you well." said Twitchy and he roof jumped towards the school.

When the sisters arrived at the school, One had a scratch above her eye and Zero's hair was even more messy than before.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. before we start class, we have two new students to introduce." You boys can come in.

Two males came in. One was about 6'1 with a clean haircut and glasses. The other was about 5'10, with a full goatee and a hoodie.

"Students these two students are Tornado and Twitchy. They are transfer students from a country called Ionia."

"Nice to meet everyone. I hope we get along well." said Tornado

Twitchy only gave a smile and a nod.

The two boys took their seats. Tornado was seated next to Four and Twitchy was seated next to Zero.

"Alright everyone, please open your textbooks to page 154" said the teacher.

At the end of class, the sisters packed up and headed out. One came behind and shoved Zero from behind. As she was falling, a pair of hands grabbed her out of nowhere.

"Only cowards strike from behind." said Twitchy as he stared at One.

One glared at Twitchy and he laughed.

Zero approached One and it's looked like a fight was about to happen.

Tornado approached Four.

"Are they always like this?" asked Tornado. He leaned against the wall, backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, I hate seeing my sisters fight." said Four. She was too shy to look up at him.

"I noticed your other sister had a nasty cut over her eye, your sisters have a fight?"

"Y..yeah." She mumbled. "Wait, how would you know that?"

Tornado chuckled, and looked down at her "Where I'm from, you learn to notice the fine details. " He motions over to One, who was rummaging through her locker.

"See the way your sister hastily searches her things?" He asked. Four would only nod. One's actions seemed par for the course.

"Well your sister...One, I think the teacher called her? She has a strong mind, intelligence is her thing from what i can tell. The only way she'd be that disorganized in gathering her school books would be from a high degree of stress. Can you tell me what would cause that?" Tornado chuckled as he kicked away from the wall.

"Well, I don't if I should tell a complete stranger this..."said Four

"We have a rule where I come from. If someone discloses information to us, we are sworn to never speak of it." said Tornado

"Well Zero and One are polar opposites. One believes in enforcing the rules, and Zero believes in enforcing HER rules. Not a day goes by that there isn't at least one fight." said Four

Tornado grabbed Four's hand.

"You are strong Four. I believe you hold the key to prevent something major happening between the two." Have faith, that everything will work out." said Tornado and he kissed Four on her cheek and left.

Four stood there with a heavy blush on her face.

"Four are you okay." said Three

"Wow, the new student must have taken a liking to you sis. I wonder if you will finally give your innocence up." said Five with a laugh

"Shut up! Don't say things like that." said Four

"The odds of Four giving up her virginity is as low as Mikhail learning how to keep himself clean daily" said Three

Four just blushed and walked away.

"Any particular reason why you are following me?"

"Just wanted to see if you were alright, that's all."

"Please, I know you want." said Zero

"Is that so?" said Twitchy

"You want to get in my pants. You're just like all these other sex crazed maniacs here. Sorry, I don't fuck stalkers." said Zero coldly

Twitchy only smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" asked Zero

"You are full of anger, and hatred. Your heart is covered by ice, and your soul in wrought with pain. Violence is your way out."

"You don't know me. Stay away from me you freak!" said Zero and she shut her locker and quickly walked away.

Twitchy just looked at her as she walked away.

End Chapter One.


	2. Newspapers, Insults and Basketball

Chapter 2- Newspapers and Ninja Flips

The following Monday, Tornado saw that Four was passing out newspapers after class.

"Hey Tornado, can you...give me a hand here?" asked Four

Tornado came over and grabbed a stack of newspapers.

"Thank you so much, it's a pain doing this by myself every Monday."

"You don't have any members?"

"The club is fairly new, I'm the only member of the club right now."

"Well you got a new member now. I'll gladly join your club."

Four suddenly turned her head and blushed.

"I-I mean if it's not too much trouble, if you wish you can join." said Four with a nervous voice

Tornado smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Four."

Tornado went around the class handing out papers. For the most part, the process was simple, until he got to Five's desk.

"Hey there, sweetie." The blonde's words dripped with lust as she spoke.

"Umm, h-hi." Tornado responded, more creped out then intrigued.

"So, you're Four's little puppy. You're a cute one, aren't you?" Five said.

"And you're trying to steal me away, I presume?" Tornado asked.

Five replied with a giggle. She didn't have to use words to share her intentions. Her uniform did it for her. Her skirt could barely be called regulation length. It showed off as much as her hips as possible without drawing the ire of the principal. Not that it would matter. It was common knowledge that Five had most, if not all of the male staff wrapped around her finger.

"I wonder though, are you up to dealing with her needs." Five said.

Tornado rolled his eyes hard, and put the papers he was holding down on a nearby desk.. "What?"

Five leaned forward, showing off her ample bust "You don't know? Four's a virgin. At least, that's what she wants you to think. "But I know that deep down, my sister can be even more wilder than me." Five reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close "So if you can't handle me, how would you be able to handle Four, little pup?" Five leaned up to kiss him, but Tornado reeled back.

" I'll make this short, five. I'm not interested. In you, I mean. You bounce from man to man like a monkey on a pogo stick. And by the way, I'd invest in some mouthwash your breath smells like the inside of a condom."

Five just looked at Tornado and smiled seductively.

"You are just like every other man. You can't resist temptation."

"Five...Five...Five...if only you knew." said a voice

Twitchy was sitting at the nearby desk reading a book about ninjas.

"Me and Tornado know a lady by the name of Ahri. Let's just say if Ahri were a student, let's just say that you would be an afterthought" said Twitchy and he went back to his book.

"The Hell you just say?!" said Five and she approached Twitch

Twitch just looked at her and laughed.

"Five, I wonder who's more of a hothead? You or Zero? Cause me and Tornado have been here for only two days, and we can already tell that you think of sex as something that is just that. It's a thing to you, nothing special. Where we come from, sex is seen as a mystical bond between two people destined to spend their lives together. That's why our country of Ionia has maintained peace since the Great Shadow War."

The great Shadow War was a bloody war that involved The Master of Shadows, Zed who wanted to have all the secrets of Ionia to himself and kill anyone who resisted his power. Thanks to the help of Shen and Lee Sin, Zed was eventually defeated but not without cost. Shen's partner Akali was critically wounded to the point she had to retire from being a ninja, and Kennen has been reported dead after scouts found one of his shurikens and a piece of his outfit at the edge of a cliff.

"Well I don't give a damn how your people do things. I do things my way. Men to me are nothing but objects to me." said Five

"And that is why Four will always be a better lady that you will ever hope to be." said Tornado and he handed Twitchy a newspaper

"Hmm...basketball tryouts. See Lady Zero to sign up." said Twitchy

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT FOUR WILL BE A PROPER LADY! You'd really choose a sleazy little bitch that won't ever put out over me?! You're just as dumb as you look! Stupid Ionian sack of shit!" screamed Five at the top of her lungs. The entire class looked at her except for Twitch who was engrossed in the comics section.

"Oh Charles Schultz, how we miss thee. May your legacy live on forever." Said Twitchy.

"I usually don't hit women, but disrespect my homeland again, and I will make an exception this once." Tornado said, his eyes staring daggers right through Five.

"Hey! Are you threatening my girl!" said a boy who suddenly got in Tornado's face.

The boy looked like a real sleazebag. Gang tattoos, slick back hair. This guy dressed tough and acted tough, but Tornado wasn't fooled. He looked away from him and examined the paper in his hand.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The wanna be hero shouted.

Tornado scoffed, and looked up at him. "Who are you supposed to be, Tuesday?"

The entire class erupted into laughter, except for Twitchy, who was engrossed in the comic section of the paper. And Four, who was cowering behind her new friend.

"T-tornado...d-don't mess with him. He's one of the strongest guys in our class." Four barely whispered. Tornado was not shaken by the man's bluster

"Yeah, tough as a bag of straw Tornado stared him down. "Also, YOUR girl? By that stench coming out of her mouth, I'd say half the sports teams are claiming her as _their_ girl."

"Why...you...!"The man step forward and threw a punch, connecting with his jaw. Five smirked, but her glee quickly washed away as Tornado chuckled.

"One"

The sleaze swung again, but this time, Tornado blocked his attack with his right arm.

"Two"

Tornado stepped forward, grabbed the man's arm just above his elbow and turned into him as he lifted. The class was in shock as Tornado lifted him effortlessly above his head, then slammed him down on Five's desk.

"Huh, should have said less than three seconds" said Tornado

"Cliff, are you okay?!" yelled Five as she ran to his side.

"He's fine, just a bloody nose." said Twitchy

"You! I'll kill you!" said Cliff who lunged at Tornado.

Suddenly he was stopped by a hand in his chest. It was Twitchy. The entire class gasped, Zero who was sitting at her desk looked up.

"If you really suggest on embarrassing yourself even further, be my guest, but clean yourself up first." said Twitchy who handed Cliff a tissue.

Cliff just stared at Twitchy with shock in his eyes. Zero's eyes got big as well.

"How did he-" thought Zero

"Are you defending him! Just cause you guys are friends? He insulted my girl!" said Cliff

"Yes he did. You however decided to antagonize the situation either further by trying to start a fight. That is an entire different matter from Tornado telling your girl the truth." said Twitch

"How dare you!" shouted Five

"The truth hurts." said Twitchy

Five just stared at both Twitchy and Tornado with rage in her eyes

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" said Five who stormed out the classroom with Cliff following her.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Twitchy

"Well he needed to be taught a lesson." said Tornado

"Be careful, we're not here to start drama." said Twitchy

" I know." said Tornado

"Just stay out of trouble, I'm going to see Zero at the gym." said Twitchy

"To show her why they call basketball a contact sport?"

"Fuck you." said Twitch as he flipped Tornado the bird

At the gymnasium, Zero was in her gym uniform watching the tryout participants.

"OH MY GOD! CAN ANY OF YOU PLAY BASKETBALL!?" Zero yelled at the top of her lungs

Her assistant Dito approached her.

"Lady Zero are you alright?" asked Dito

"I'm fine, it's just that these clowns aren't even fit to lace my shoes." said Zero

Zero just scouted the entire court.

"Okay that's it!" said Zero as she blew her whistle

All the people on the court looked at her

"ALL OF YOU LINE UP ON THE BLEACHERS!" yelled Zero

The entire group ran and sat on the bleachers

"None of you...can play. All of you are worthless! WORTHLEESS!" yelled Zero

The entire group held their heads down.

"No skill, no discipline! No condi-"

Zero attention was captured by an orange basketball that was thrown way beyond half court and went through the far basket with a swish." Zero turned around and saw Twitchy with a basketball in his hand.

"Well, Lady Zero we meet again." said Twitchy as he approached her

"What the hell are you doing here?!" said Zero

"Umm...there was an article in the newspaper about basketball tryouts?"

"So you thought you could just tryout and make the team?"

"Umm...yeah...that's the idea isn't it."

"Just cause you made one lucky basket, doesn't mean you are up to my level." said Zero

"You're right, it means that I am better than you." said Twitchy

Zero got right in Twitchy's face

"You think you can dance with me on a basketball court?" said Zero

"You think you can stop yelling for five minutes? said Twitchy

The crowd then silently laughed. Zero looked at them with that killer instinct look. They immediately went silent

"I'll tell you what. If you can beat me in a little one-on-one. I'll give you a spot on the varsity team. No tryout, no nothing." said Zero"

"How many points" asked Twitchy

"11. Shots outside the perimeter count as 2, shot's inside are 1 point. Make it take it. 3 baskets in a row, means change of possession." said Zero

"You're on. I'll let you get ball first." said Twitchy

"You just made a big mistake." said Zero as she took off her sweat clothes, revealing a jersey underneath.

"So you say" said Twitch as he took off his hoodie, showing he was ready to play.

Twitchy reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic bottle filled with white stuff?

"What the hell is that stuff?" asked Zero

"It's powder, it helps me get a better grip on the ball." said Twitchy

Twitchy put a little on his hands and then threw the rest in the air.

"Whatever floats your boat weirdo." said Zero

"You ready?" asked Twitchy

"I'm ready. Ready to get you out of my life for good!" said Zero as she grabbed a basketball.

End Chapter


	3. Team Chemistry

Chapter Three- Team Chemistry

Zero looked at Twitchy with cockiness in her. She acted like she was going to school this kid. Zero didn't want to be around Twitchy, she felt weird around him.

"Zero focus!" said Twitchy as he quickly took the ball out her hands and quickly scored the first basket. Making it 1-0

"What just happened?" said Zero

"Hello is Zero there? Hello?"

Zero quickly looked at Twitchy who had the ball in his hands

"Three!" said Twitchy as he scored another basket.

Zero picked up the ball and handed it back to Twitchy.

"Are you alright Zero?" asked Twitchy

"Come on! Let's go!" said Zero

Twitchy took the ball and blew right by Zero and scored another basket.

"That's four!"

"You're cheating somehow!" yelled Zero

"Sure, five!" said Twitchy who scored again

When Zero got the ball, she scored 3 quick shots to tie it up.

"Okay 5 all. " said Twitchy

"Not getting tired are you?" asked Zero.

"Not at all, Lady Zero" Twitchy said, confident as ever.

"I hate you." said Zero

"I love you too Zero." said Twitchy

Twitchy took the ball and as he was going to the lane, Zero fouled him hard

"Lady Zero, that's a foul!" said Dito

"Shut the hell up Dito." said Zero

"Twitchy, go to the line." said Dito

Twitchy shot he free throw and made it. Making the score 6-5.

Twitchy was fired up now. He was going to run Zero in the ground now.

Twitchy scored 3 baskets, making the score 9-5

"Why is he playing aggressively now? I can't keep up with him." said Zero

"I don't think Twitchy appreciated that hard foul Zero gave him." said Dito

Zero got the ball and hit two quick threes to make the score 9-9.

"Next basket is game." said Zero

Zero tried to shake Twitchy, but to no avail. Twitchy stole the ball when she went to the basket and cleared the ball.

"Game." said Twitchy and he shot the final 3 pointer to win.

The student s in the crowd applauded.

"That was a good game, right Zero?" said Twitchy

Zero was lying on the court unconscious.

"Lady Zero!" yelled Dito

"Go get the nurse." yelled Twitchy

About 5 minutes later, the school nurse and principal came in, with the entire tryout group huddled around Zero

"Everyone stand back! Give her some air." said Twitchy who led the school nurse to Zero

"Not again..." said the nurse

"Again?" said Twitchy

"Miss Zero has collapsed four times this semester alone. I've told her multiple times not to play basketball when she's stressed out." said the nurse

"Well she was yelling at everyone a while back." said Twitchy

"Again?" said the nurse

"I'll carry her to the infirmary" said Twitchy as he picked Zero up

Mr. Dito, stay here and oversee the tryouts please." said the principal and he left

"Typical principal" said Dito

While Zero slept, Twitch explained the situation to the nurse.

"Hmm, I see. Zero has always been a violent girl. Ever since she came here. Luckily, her violent temper hasn't resulted in any fights." said the nurse

"I'm worried about her ma'am" said Twitchy

"You're one of the new students here aren't you?"

"Yes I am ma'am" said Twitchy with a bow

"Word is spreading how you moved from your chair in front of Cliff so quickly? How did you do that?" asked the nurse

"It's called Safeguard ma'am" said Twitchy

"Impressive." said the nurse

About 10 minutes later, Zero was beginning to stir.

"I better go." said Twitchy

"Don't you want to see if she's alright?"

"Trust me she's fine. If I'm here when she wakes up, she'll probably have a heart attack." said Twitchy

"What is it between you two?"

"I don't know. I think she likes me, but she's too afraid to tell me." said Twitchy

"Miss Zero has been like that when it comes to boys. That's why her personality is what it is. Either she's too afraid to talk to a boy, or a boy hits on her and she winds up beating them senseless." said the nurse

"Yikes, well I better go." said Twitchy and he quickly left

As soon as Twitchy left, Zero woke up.

"Ahh...Miss Zero , you're awake." said the nurse

"W-What happened?" asked Zero

"You collapsed after playing a basketball game...again. I take it you were yelling at the students again?" asked the nurse

"Go to hell." said Zero and she got up to her feet

"Still a potty mouth like always. You need to curb that attitude of yours, otherwise you will never find a good man." said the nurse

"You don't know me." said Zero

"You're a senior here Miss Zero. There hasn't been a moment when you or someone you have harmed hasn't come here for treatment. I've seen how you act and how you treat others. Dare I say the only person that seems to tolerate your behavior is the nice young man that carried you here. Dare I say, he's quite possibly the first man I've seen even really truly take an interest in you since you've arrived here. You want my advice Miss Zero? Give him a chance, cause I sense a special bond between you two. Don't run away from it, cause the more you try to resist, the more pain you will inflict upon yourself. Besides, he's new here. I doubt he has any friends besides the one new student he came here with. For him to carry you here means he really cares about you." said the nurse and she headed into her office.

Zero just stared at the nurse with a scowl on her face.

"Tch, relationships are for fools." she said

Suddenly Zero's chest got tight and she began breathing hard.

"No, not this feeling again. I'm better off alone." said Zero as she tried to fight the pain

Zero slowly got to her feet and walked out the nurses office.

As Zero continued to walk, her breathing got more shallow and the pain in her chest tightened.

Zero then collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

Before her eyes closed, someone was standing over her.

When Zero woke up, she was lying in a bed.

"Are you okay? You had me scared for a moment." said a voice

Zero looked up and saw Twitchy

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" asked Zero

"Cause you're so beautiful." said Twitchy

"Cut the bullshit." said Zero

"I'm serious. When I saw you in class, I realized there was something special between us." said Twitchy

"I don't believe in mystical special bond bullshit." said Zero

"Oh really? So explain to me why you've been collapsing more frequently than usual?" said Zero

"Cause stress." said Zero

Twitchy then kissed Zero. Zero felt a wave of comfort surround her.

"How you feel now?" asked Twitchy

Zero then slapped Twitchy then kissed him back, pulling him down on the bed with her.

"So I guess we're lovers now?" said Twitchy

End Chapter


	4. Bonding over Baseball

Chapter 4: Bonding over Baseball

"_I need a rival, I need a rival._

_I'm tired of the fools, just killing for survival…"_

The song lyrics blared in Tornado's ear buds as he sat on the field, stretching out his legs. It was one of his favorite songs while he trained. Though training with his master took precedent back home in Ionia, he was still allowed time to work on his passion: Baseball. Everyone was drawn to the gym; it left Tornado with an empty field, and complete peace. However, he wasn't completely alone.

Hiding behind a tree, Lady Four watched as Tornado jogged to first base. Ever since there meeting, Four found herself enamored with the new student. Because of her reserved nature, Four tended to shy away from guys, drawing condemnation from her more promiscuous kin. So, gathering up her courage, she sought to make contact with her crush. However, being alone with him in view, only made her more shy.

"Enjoying watching me run?" Tornado called out.

Four jumped from her hiding spot, her face scarlet red. "I-I j-just got here!" she lied.

Tornado chuckled and took out his earphones. "Sure you did." He walked over to the bench and unzipped the long blue gym bag sitting there.. Four shyly approached, the blush growing on her cheeks with every step.

"So, what brings you out here, I thought you'd be in the gym watching the show down with everyone else." Tornado said. He sat down on the bench and stretched.

"N-no… I don't really do basketball" Four said."I do like baseball though."

"Oh really." Tornado was suspicious. But let her continue.

"Yeah… I help them with practice when I'm not busy with the paper." Four said as she sat down next to him.

"Well, that's nice of you." Tornado said. "Baseball's always been my thing. Sometimes I'd sneak out of training just to listen to a game on the radio." He chuckled, thinking of the scolding Shen would give him if he got caught.

"Training…training for what?" Four asked. Tornado stopped chuckling, his face suddenly serious.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Tornado said.

"Come on, your secret will be safe with me, I promise." Four pleaded. But Tornado shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. However, what I do want to know is what's with Five? She's a bit… loose, if you don't mind me saying." Tornado asked. Four's face soured at the mention of her sister.

"Oh, are you interested in her?" Four asked.

"Fuck no." Tornado said without a second thought. "I just want to know why she was on my non-metaphorical dick from the moment I walked in."

Four giggled at his crude remark, but it was true. "Don't mind her. Five has always been friendly with men. I try to ignore it, but she's always bragging about her conquests with my other sisters.

"With that type of libido I'm surprised she hasn't caught a disease by now." Tornado said as he took another drink of Gatorade.

"Well…she hasn't caught one because me and my sisters can't catch anything."

Tornado look at her dumbfounded "How the hell is that possible?"

"Well…it's because…" Four started. "We're kind of Goddesses."

"Goddesses?" Tornado asked

"Yeah…" Four replied.

"That feed on sex?" Tornado's head turned to the side as he looked at her

"Y-yeah…" Four stuttered, turning away from him.

"Huh… that so." Tornado looked out at the field, seemingly unphased.

"That's all the reaction I get?!" Four said, seemingly annoyed.

"Four, I come from a place where my nation's greatest warriors subject themselves to mind control to fight in simulated battles for the public, nothing you can say shocks me at this point." Tornado said.

Four was shocked, and slowly nodded her head.

"But I do have a question for you. Do you like baseball, or are you just saying that to get in my pants?" Tornado asked as he opened a bottle of Gatorade and took a swig.

Four pouted. "I'll have you know I throw batting practice for the school's team. I could start if they had a girl's team!"

"Oh yeah? Well I brought a bucket of balls out here but no one's here to throw to me. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is."

Four smirked. "You're on."

Tornado put on his batting gloves, and took out the aluminum bat sticking out of the end of his bag. As he walked to the batters box, Lady Four was coming back to the bathroom in full baseball gear. In the back of his head, Tornado couldn't help but think she had planned this all along. While he took a few practice swings, Four warmed up her arm by throwing a few practice pitches.

"Some arm you got there, how fast is that going, fifty?" Tornado chuckled.

"Oh, you want fast?" Four asked, staring him down.

"I wanna practice, not hit a home run derby." Tornado said as he stepped into the right batters box. "Show me what you got."

Four nodded, and took a traditional pitchers stance. She wound up, and threw a 4 seam fastball inside. Tornado barely gets of the way as it hits the backstop, rattling the chain-link fence behind him.

"Is that good enough for you?" Four said.

Tornado smiled wide. "Perfect. That's 1-0 by the way."

He took a few practice swings, and settled into the box. Four readied her next pitch, stepped back, and fired a curveball. The pitch started outside, by drifted just inside the box to be ruled a strike. Tornado was frozen by the movement, watching it fly past him helplessly.

"1-1, Tornado." Four said, giggling softly. "Sure you don't want me to dial back?"

"Save your breath for your pitching, Four." Tornado said, somewhat annoyed.

"Anything you say." Four said. "dear." She mumbled as she squared up. Reading another fastball, Four wound back and fired. However, this one drifted inside, and Tornado was unable to duck out the way. With a dull thud, the ball ricochet'd off his helmet, and Tornado dropped to the ground.

"Tornado!" Four screamed, and ran to him fearing the worst. However, Tornado sat up, and tossed his helmet off.

"Nice toss." Tornado said as he looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Tornado, I didn't mean to hit you!" Four said as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about it, that's what I get for gloating earlier." Tornado said, dusting himself off. It was then he looked into her light green eyes, and felt a bit of warmth in his chest."

"Well, isn't this just adorable. The puppy and his master bonding over a ball, such a storybook moment." Five's voice drew the two of them from the mutual stare.

"What the hell do you want?" Tornado said as he turned to face Five.

"Oh, I just came to apologize for earlier." Five said as she strolled towards them, swaying her hips. "I didn't mean to be so cross with you. I get a little territorial when I see what I want."

"Territorial, that's what you call insulting your sister and my homeland?" Tornado said.

"Well I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand what it means to be ravaged by a real woman" Five said.

"S-stop it, Five!" Four shouted. "You have no right to say that!"

"Oh…do I? And could you show him the time of his life like I could?"

"Your damn right I can!" Four screamed, and jumped on Tornado. She smashed her lips against his, catching him off guard. After the initial shock, Tornado returned the kiss with equal vigor before the two of them broke apart.

"Oh, so Four comes out of her shell. Fine then, from this day forward I guess we're rivals" Five said.

"You're on, bitch." Four said, making Five giggle.

"When you ever get tired of the small fry, my doors are always open." Five said as she sauntered off, grinning as she looked back at her sister and Tornado.

"Uggh, I can't stand her!" Four stomped her feet on the ground and turned to Tornado, who was still flushed from the kiss. "S-sorry about that, I didn't mean to jump on you like that." Four said.

"No, it's fine…it's fine…I actually liked it." Tornado said, making four blush.

End Chapter


	5. Date Preparations

Chapter Five- Date Preparations

Twitchy woke up the next morning and saw Zero was lying on top of him.

"Hey, Zero wake up." said Twitchy

Zero was sound asleep. Twitchy kissed her forehead and she began to stir.

"Uhhh...what?" said Zero

"Morning. Sleep well?" said Twitchy

"What, why am I here?" asked Zero who was still half asleep

"You kind of fell asleep last night after our make-out session." said Twitchy

"Oh that." said Zero who sat up.

Zero didn't know what to think. Maybe Twitchy was right about the bond thing.

"You hungry? Breakfast is on the table." said Twitchy

Zero got out of bed and headed downstairs

"Wow, you cooked all of this?" asked Zero

"Well, when you live alone, you have to know how to cook." said Twitchy

"Delicious." said Zero

After breakfast, Zero sat and watched while Twitchy washed plates. A funny feeling began to flow through her. That same feeling she tried so hard to resist...Zero was in love.

"Twitchy do you have any hobbies?" asked Zero who wanted to know more

"Let's see...other than training and basketball. I like to read." said Twitchy who grabbed a glass and began cleaning.

"Have you...ever been out on a date?" asked Zero

Twitchy dropped the glass but was able to catch it with his foot.

"A date? No, why you asking me out?" asked Twitchy

Zero got up and approached Twitchy

"You damn right I'm asking you out." said Zero who kissed Twitchy on the lips again.

"Then I say hell yeah." said Twitchy who kissed her back.

"Great. I'll see you Friday then 7 pm." said Zero

Meanwhile, Four was already awake and out of the house. She was on her way to school, hand in hand with Tornado.

"So Zero and Twitchy were what?!" Four asked.

"You heard me." Four replied. "They were in her room alone all night.

"And your parents were okay with this?" Tornado asked.

Four's tone became somber. "Our parents…aren't around anymore" she said.

They stopped walking, and Tornado turned in front of Four and hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

Four nodded her head. "That's why my sisters were able to bring over their dates without anyone caring." She said. "Meanwhile, I haven't even been on a date."

"Well how about we change that." Tornado said.

"You mmmmean…" Four looked up, hopeful. Tornado smiled back.

"Four, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Tornado asked.

Four didn't respond with words, but by jumping into Tornado's arms and kissing him hard on the lips. Tornado returned the kiss, hand let his hands slide down to her rear. Four was on top of the world, she was finally going to go on her first date. However, when she told Zero when she got to school, her big sister was less than enthused.

"HE ASKED WHAT?!" Zero shouted.

"H-he asked me out on a date, w-what's wrong with that?!" Four said, shivering in fear.

"God dammit Four, I know you're innocent but you can't possibly be this naïve. He just wants in your pants." Zero said.

"He does NOT just want to have sex with me, don't insinuate such things!" Four cries. And besides, you're going out with Twitchy and you just met him!"

"That's...different." Zero quipped.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Four demanded an answer. She glared at her older sister, enraged that her sister would patronize her like this.

"You know damn well what it means! Anyway, I'm going with you to make sure this creep doesn't try anything." Zero said.

`"Well how about we make it a double date then? said Four.

"D-double date?! Out of the question!" Zero yelled.

Four smirked, and turned away from her sister. "Oh well, then I guess I'll go alone. Poor, innocent me." she said.

"W-what the hell are you saying, Four?!" Zero asked.

Four chuckled "Just wondering how good it will feel when Tornado takes advantage of me on our date… maybe I won't even wait until our date. Maybe I'll go and pull him out of class right now and let him bend me over a bench." said Four who was just getting wet at the thought of becoming one with Tornado

"O-o-kay, okay! We can go on a damn double date!" Zero yelled. Four smiled and hugged her big sister before skipping off to class.

"ARGH!" yelled Zero as she slammed her locker shut.

Later that day, Zero told Twitchy about the situation

"But Zero, you're dating me and we just met..."said Twitchy

"You know that's different." said Zero

"You still haven't told me how me dating you is different from any other relationship." said Twitchy

" When the time is right I'll tell you. But for right now, just trust me and know that I'm not taking advantage of you." said Zero who kissed him and walked away

Zero was heading out the front door when she heard a familiar voice.

"So it's true. You really are dating that new student." said a voice

"I don't see how that is any of your business, One." said Zero

"I make it my business when it comes to our future as a family. It's bad enough that Four is naive and innocent, but we don't need you dragging her into your nonsense. I know the two of you are going on dates with those two nobodies." said One

"A nobody eh?" said a voice

One turned around and saw Twitchy standing behind her. One jumped backwards into Zero who pushed her to the side.

"You know One, the last time someone called me a nobody, they got a katana in the back." said Twitchy

One just stood there and looked at Twitchy like he was crazy

"Believe me One, I know all about your ruthless, uncaring attitude. Here's the thing...4 years from now you will turn that ruthlessness into a drive that will see you...oh I don't know...Mayor of the city of Chicago." said Twitchy

Now One seriously thought Twitchy was crazy

"Twitchy what are you saying?" asked Zero

"I'm saying me and you are going to get married, screw like rabbits and have lots and lots of babies, or I could be spewing a lot of nonsense." said Twitchy

"You're full of shit you know that." said One who got right in his face. Zero got in between them.

"One, don't you touch him." said Zero

"What you going to do? Kick my ass?" said One

"Zero, it's okay, One will learn...or she will only be defeating herself." said Twitchy

"You are such an ass." said One who stormed away

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Zero

"It was...needed. I know that One doesn't like you, but she will have to learn to if she wants to succeed." said Twitchy who started walking away.

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Zero

"Everyone has secrets Zero. Even your boyfriend." said Twitchy who teleported away.

Everything was uneventful after school, until it was time for everyone to go home. As Tornado and Four were walking home, they ran into Five's fling of the moment, Cliff.

"Hey, punk!" Cliff yelled as he stepped out in front of them from behind a tree. Two of Cliff's goons stepped out and surrounded them from behind.

"Ah, Cliff...Showing your face again?" Tornado asked. Four gripped Tornado's arm as she shivered in fear. "I thought you'd be getting your weekly allotment of Five's company. Or did you get pre-empted by someone better?

"You and your smart mouth are overdue for a beating " Cliff said.

"Oh?" Tornado stared down Cliff as his goons closed in.

"Five's not here to hold me back this time. So I'm going to teach you a lesson...and then I'm going to teach Four why Five calls me her favorite." Cliff's goons chuckled . Tornado, however was unenthused.

"If you think you or your merry band of misfits are going to drop me, then have it. But you will not lay a hand on Four!" Tornado yelled, and shook away from Four.

Cliff takes a swing, but before it connects, Tornado disappears into Shadows. He reappeared behind Cliff's first goon. The man turned around and took a straight punch to the gut, followed by two uppercuts. As he stumbled back Tornado hit him with a side kick that knocked him to the ground. The second goon pulled out a knife, and tried to stab Tornado in the inside. But Tornado grabbed his arm, and flipped the attacker over his shoulder. He then sprinted past four and hit Cliff with a hard strike, that unleashed a burst of energy that sent Cliff sprawling to the ground.

"W...what the..." Cliff said. he coughed hard, and writhed on the ground in pain.

"The next time you attack us, you won't be walking away from this, Cliff." Tornado said. "This is your last warning!"

"T...tornado...what was all that?" Four asked.

"The skills my master made famous." Tornado said. he looked over his shoulder at Four, and gave a small smile "I'm sorry if I scared you, Four."

"No...I'm fine. " Four said. "I'm happy to have someone strong like you watching over me." Four kissed Tornado on the cheek, before they started back on their way.

The following day after school, Four could hear the rustling of clothing and hangers being thrown.

"UGH! This is bullshit!" yelled Zero

Four looked into Zero's room. There was clothing everywhere.

"Zero, are you alright?" asked Four

"Oh, I'm just fucking peachy sis!" yelled Zero as she continued to toss clothing all over her room

"Umm...are you having problems finding a dress?" asked Four

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" yelled Zero again

"If I could make a suggestion..you could just wear one of your old combat outfits. They are dresses, after all." said Four

Zero looked at her old white combat uniform.

"We'll have to make an alteration, I don't think you would want to go on a date with your navel exposed."

"Like I give a damn what people think." said Zero

"Don't tell me you're going on your date like that." said One

"The hell you care?" said Zero

" I'm coming with you, cause I don't trust those two boys." said One

"If it'll keep you from killing yourself, then so be it. Now you two, get out my room, I have to get ready." said Zero who shooed them both out

Meanwhile Twitchy and Tornado were already dressed and ready for their dates.

"I got into an altercation with One earlier. She doesn't trust us. She thinks we're sex crazed deviants, that are going to take advantage of Zero and Four." said Twitchy

"Well we're just going to have to show her, that we aren't that." said Tornado.

Twitchy looked at the clock.

"You best get going, it's going to take twenty minutes to get to their house." said Twitchy

"Where are you going?" asked Tornado

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." said Twitchy and he hopped in his car and drove off

Tornado hopped in the car and drove to pick up Zero and Four

"Do you seriously think that Tornado and Twitchy aren't going to feel the least bit uncomfortable with you hounding over them?" asked Zero

"I don't give a damn about them, I care about Four. Those guys are bad news." said One

"I'm not a kid One! I can make my own damn decisions!" said Four

"You are such an idiot." said One

"You're just mad that the only piece of dick you ever got to was your OWN DAMN BROTHER!" yelled Four

Just then the doorbell rang. Four went to open the door. She saw Tornado in a white dress shirt with black slacks and black tie.

"Y-You look nice." said Four who was wearing a lavender one piece dress with spaghetti straps and brown high heels.

"So do you." said Tornado

"Where is Twitchy at?" asked Zero

"He's going to meet us at the restaurant. He needs to get us a table." said Tornado who leaned in to kiss Four but one pulled her back and got directly in Tornado's face

"Just to let you know, I don't trust you or that little ninja punk ass you came here with. I'm going with you, to make sure you don't take advantage of Four." said One

Tornado just looked at her and smiled.

"Fine by me. I hope that after tonight you are ready to give me and Twitchy the respect that we deserve." said Tornado and he led the three to the car

"I'll never respect you two...never!" thought one as the car drove off and headed to the restaurant

Twitchy was at the restaurant waiting in line, when he got a text message.

"(Sigh), dammit." whispered Twitch

"How many sir?" asked the greeter

"Five." said Twitchy

"Right this way sir." said the greeter.

End Chapter


	6. Catfight

Chapter Six- Food Fights and Catfights

Twitchy was sitting at his reserved table when the greeter approached him.

"Sir, your party has arrived." said the greeter

Approaching him was One who was dressed in a white lace dress with black high heels, looking both shocked and surprised that Twitchy was able to get a reserve at this fancy restaurant.

"Hello One, I expected you were going to come, so I made an extra reservation." said Twitchy

"Fuck off. I'm only here to make sure you two don't try anything slick." said One who took her seat.

"Where is Zero?" asked Twitchy

Zero came in wearing her old white combat uniform, that she wore in a "previous life'

Twitchy stood there and stared at this goddess standing in front of him. Zero then slapped him.

"Why are you staring? How do I look." said Zero

"You look beautiful." said Twitchy who took her hand and seated his date for this evening. Zero felt that wave of emotion again. She was finally ready to accept the fact that she was in love.

"And you look handsome." said Zero who gave Twitchy a kiss on the cheek before she sat down

Tornado and Four were right behind. Tornado couldn't keep his eyes off of her, making Four's cheeks glow red.

"W-what are you looking at?" Four asked.

"Just admiring your beauty" Tornado chuckled, then kissed Four on the cheek. Four was wearing a lime-green one piece dress with spaghetti straps and forest green high heels. He pulled out Four's chair, and helped her sit, before taking his own seat.

One was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

As they ate, One was staring daggers at the two couples. She didn't understand why was in that she was so unlikeable.

After they ate, the two couples ordered dessert while One sat there moping.

"Well, well well, it's One. Little Miss student council president." said a voice

One turned around...

"Cynthia." said One.

"Who's this chick?" Tornado whispered to Four.

"Cynthia McCalistar, She's One's main rival at school. Other than Zero, anyway." Four whispered back.

"Huh…looks like a real bitch" Tornado mumbled

"I was wondering how someone like you managed to secure a table at the fanciest restaurant in the city." said Cynthia

"Um...excuse me. One is here as my guest." said Twitchy

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Cynthia

"Ahh...apologies. My name is Twitchy. I hail from Ionia." said Twitchy who bowed.

"And I'm Tornado, nice to meet you." Tornado said sarcastically.

"You're those new students aren't you?" asked Cynthia

"What gave that away? Our accents?" Tornado answered.

"You're a mouthy little brat aren't you?" Cynthia spat. Tornado growled.

"Insult me again, and you'll find out I'm more than just talk" said Tornado

"Before you start a brawl, I would appreciate it if you just left, Cynthia." said One

Twitchy put his arm on her shoulder.

"I got this One, if you don't mind." said Twitchy and he stood up

"I can sense you are here to start drama. You've been looking at us since we came in, especially One. I think all of us would appreciate it if you just went back to your table and left us alone." said Twitchy

Cynthia stared down Twitchy with cruel eyes. She gave a loud "hmmph" and walked away. Cynthia went back to her table, grabbed the ice cream she was eating an flung it over at their table. It flew over One's head and hit Four directly in the face.

Tornado grabbed a napkin and wiped Four's face.

"Thank you." said Four who kissed Tornado on the cheek

"Aww, what's the matter Four? Can't fight your own battles? I wonder which one of you two is the bigger pussy?" said Cynthia

Four, Tornado, One, Zero and Twitchy all dropped what they were doing and stared at Cynthia

"Aww, what's wrong did I hit a nerve. Honestly Tornado, I'm surprised you haven't bent Four over a bench. You know she's a little whore deep down inside.."

"Hey!" Tornado shouted, and jumped up from the table. But before he could react, Four jumped up, and pushed past him. She approached Cynthia's table, who stood as well.

"Oh, the innocent bitch is mad? What are you go-"

Before Cynthia could finish, Four punched Cynthia hard with a right jab. She then grabbed Cynthia by the arm and flipped her onto the table. She hit the table with a hard crash, before falling on the floor as the table flipped over. Cynthia sat up, only to get punted in the back of her head.

"You're starting to PISS ME OFF!" Four shouted, stunning the growing crowd. "Stay the hell away from my family!"

"Whoa…Did not see that coming…" Tornado said.

Zero and Twitchy sat at the table and watched Four beat the hell out of Cynthia.

"Umm...Zero did you ever see this coming out of your sister? asked Twitchy

"Never..I'm surprised." said Zero who was feeding Twitchy the ice cream cake she ordered

Four eventually was pulled away by Tornado and One

"You little bitch!" yelled Cynthia

Four broke away and pounced back onto Cynthia. She held her hair with her right hand while raining down blows with her left.

"Four...calm...down!" Tornado shouted and finally managed to rip Four away from a bleeding and battered Cynthia.

"Don't you dare talk about me, my sisters, or my boyfriend ever again!" Four shouted.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid I must ask your party to leave." said a waiter

Zero then got in right in the waiters face.

"Uhh...Miss Zero, I didn't realize you were here." said the waiter

"You do realize that little psycho bitch was the one that started it right?" said Zero

"Y-Yes, but we have rules"

"Screw your damn rules. You know that I have been a frequent customer here, and I swear if you throw ME out, I will burn this whole damn establishment to the ground." said Zero who looked at the waiter with piercing eyes.

"Lady Zero, please don't resort to that." said the manager

Twitchy then put his hands around Zero's waist

"Zero please, don't give everyone else here a hard time. You're making a scene." said Twitchy

Zero then elbowed Twitchy and then punched him in the face.

"I'm sick of you and your bullshit passive mentality! We're through!" said Zero who angrily stormed off.

"Twitchy you okay?" said One

"Aww...boo-hoo, looks like poor little Twitchy little adventure has come to an end" said Cynthia who was bleeding but was still able to toss in a little jab.

Four then kicked Cynthia square in the face, which knocked her out.

"Come on, we're leaving." said Four who grabbed Tornado's arm and walked away.

The entire restaurant saw the chaos and carnage that took place.

"Twitchy, I think we better go..."said One

Too late, Twitchy was already gone.

One paid for their meal and hurried out the restaurant before the police came.

Tornado drove Four back to her place.

"I'm sorry Tornado, I didn't mean to cause a scene. Cynthia has had a problem with us since we came to this town. She and One have been rivals since freshman year." said Four

"It's alright. I was impressed that you punched that bitch in the face." said Tornado

Four leaned in and kissed Tornado on the lips. Tornado then deepened their kiss. Tornado wraps his arms around Four and lifted her into his arms. His hands began to wander along her thighs. However the two soon came to their senses before things got more heated.

"Umm, sorry about that." Tornado said, blushing softly.

"It...It's okay." Four said. "It's just...we only just met and..."

Tornado placed his finger on Four's lips. "I understand completely." He said. Tornado helped Four out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." said Tornado

"I agree." Four giggled softly, then kissed him on the cheek. "See you at school on Monday.

Tornado nodded. "See you then, love."

Four walked to her door, waved at Tornado and watched him drive off before walking in the door.

"Ahhh...I'm gonna marry him one day." said Four who leaned against the door.

"SO how was your date?" asked Five

"It was amazing. Despite the fact that Cynthia was there and threw ice cream in my face, and tried to fight me..."

"Wait what?" said Five

"Cynthia threw ice cream at us and it hit me, she disrespected my man, Zero almost raised hell, Twitchy tried to calm her down, they broke up-"

"Wait what?"

"Please stop interrupting me sister. Where was I? Oh yes, Zero yelled and Twitchy and told him that they were through. Cynthia then talked some shit, and I beat her ass." said Four

"WAIT WHAT!?" asked Five

"talked some shit, and I beat her ass." said Four

"WAIT WHAT!?" asked Five.

Four nods, and giggles softly

"Well, well, well, it seems like this new boy had brought out another side of you." Five giggled.

"Maybe." Four said sheepishly.

"Hmmm, with this new attitude, I'm wondering if he put something into you." Five grinned.

"Five! What type of vulgar woman do you take me for?!" Four asked.

"Well, you're the only virgin out of the six of us. So you're either hiding something from us, or you're just dripping with the thought of him planting his flag DEEP inside your untouched, virgin lands." Five said with a mischievous grin

"Goddammit Five!"said Then Zero entered the house. Both Four and Five just stared at her.

"What the hell are you two staring at?" said Zero and she walked upstairs

"Did she really break up with that boy?" asked Five

"That's what she said." said Four

Zero went up to her room and started tossing things around her room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...I"M SO FUCKING STUPID!" said Zero as she threw more stuff around her room

About 10 minutes later, One came in the house.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" yelled one at the top of her lungs

"Sis, are you okay?" said five

"Where...the hell...is she?" said One

"You mean Zero? She's in her room." said Five

One stomped up the stairs and headed to Zero's room.

"I'm such an idiot." said Zero who dropped to her knees and started crying

Zero then looked up and saw One approach her and punch her in the face.

"You piece of shit! How could you throw away the best thing that happened to you!" said One who punched her again

"The fuck do you care? Last time I checked, you hated him!" said Zero who swung back and hit One in the jaw.

"The last time you were apart from him for more than five minutes you almost fucking died! What the hell do you think is going to happen if you're away from him for the rest of your life?!" One screamed, and grabbed her sister by the throat. "You stupid, non-thinking, hot-headed bitch! Ya know what, fuck it! I'm going to let you suffer in your own foolishness! Meanwhille, I think I'll pay Twitchy a visit and show him what a real woman is!"

"You...little...BITCH!" Zero screamed and grabbed her sister's arm. she gave it a hard twist, and snapped her sister's left arm in half.

"Ahhhhh!" One screamed. She reeled back, gripping her wrist. "You fucking cunt!" One screamed. Zero continued her assault by spearing her sister into her bedroom door, smashing the door in half and sending them both into the hallway, spilling into Three's room.

"What are you two doing?" Three deadpans.

"Trying to kill your fucking sister!" Zero grunted.

"Can you kill her quietly? I'm trying to read." Three said. As she turned the page, Five rushed into the room and tried to push them apart. Meanwhile, Four runs to her sister Two's room and pounded on the door.

"Two, family emergency!" Four shouted.

Two whipped her door open, her hair covered by a towel.

"What's wrong?!" Her questioned was answered when she looked to her right and saw Zero's door broken in half.

"Oh, that emergency" Two said. she through the towel off her head and then ran into the room with four. Her and Five grabbed Zero, while Four struggled to hold back One.

"Three! Help us!" Two shouted.

"I'm busy." Three mumbled.

"Three, get your ass off the bed and help us or so help me I will strangle you!" Five screamed.

"Ugh, fine." Three said. She got off the bed and grabbed One by her bad arm, making her wince.

"Keep it up, and I'll make it worse." Three said.

Despite One having a broken arm, she continued to struggle.

"One, I suggest you stop struggling before your arm gets any worse." said Four

"And you can go to hell!" said One who broke free and managed to get another blow in on Zero before being pulled away again.

"Zero, you need to get out of here. The longer you stay here, the more worked up One is going to get!" said Four

"FINE! You four can kiss my ass, and One you can lick my twat and go to hell!" said Zero who stormed out the house

"Get back here you bitch!" yelled One

"One calm the hell down!" said Five

"I'm gonna kill that little-"

One was knocked out by a swift chop to the neck by Four

"Okay, now we can patch her up." said Four

"Umm...what about our sister?" asked Two

"She'll be fine." said Four

Zero was in extreme pain, blood spilling out her nose and running from the side of her head.

"That stupid asshole cunt! How dare she tell me what to do. Dammit!" said Zero

Meanwhile back out the house.

"I think I'm gonna go spend some time over Tornado's house." said Four

"What? You're leaving too?" said Five

"You do realize that part of my room was destroyed as well right? I currently have nowhere to sleep, so I'm going over Tornados, you can't stop me. Goodbye." said Four who took her suitcase and walked out the house.

Zero was still walking, the pain was getting worse and worse with every step she took. She eventually landed into a nearby yard and passed out.

Meanwhile, Tornado was in his basement. His hands where wrapped in tape. He was punching a heavy bag, while thinking back on the date he just had with Four. The chain holding the bag up jingled with each strike.

"Well that wasn't bad for a first date. I hope this is the start of something really special." thought Tornado.

Just then his doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this time?" thought Tornado. He unwrapped his hands, and wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel. He headed upstairs and opened the door to find Four, still in the dress she wore at the date.

"F-Four, what are you doing here?" asked Tornado

"Sorry, my sisters had a brawl after Zero broke up with Twitchy. As a result, half of our rooms are now trashed, and I need a place to sleep." Said Four.

"So you need a place to sleep..." Tornado said.

"Yes..." Four answered.

"And you came here..." Tornado continued...

"Well besides my sisters, you're the only person I know. " Four said, blushing softly. "Besides, it would be weird if I went to Twitchy's house since Zero's going there."

"Wait...I thought they broke up?" Tornado scratched his head.

"Trust me, I know my sister." Four rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's cold out here, do you mind if I come in?

"Sorry about that. Would you like to come in, honey?" said Tornado.

"Of course." Four giggled, and Tornado welcomed her into his home.

Zero continued to walk, until she got to a door. She rang the doorbell and collapsed to the ground. The next time she woke up, she was in a bed, with her head bandaged.

"W-Where am I?" said Zero

"Looks like you've been through hell." said a voice

"Y-You why did you-"

"I know how you are. After all...you can't live without me can you?"

"Twitchy..."

Twitchy planted a kiss on Zero's forehead. Zero then started crying...

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was upset, and things were going so well. I didn't mean to say what I said..." said Zero

Twitchy then kissed Zero on the lips. Zero felt that wave of emotion again.

"What did I say about stressing yourself out?" said Twitchy who kissed her again.

"It's a habit, fuck off." said Zero

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

"One got pissed and punched me for breaking up with you, so I punched her back. She said she was gonna come over here and show you what a real women is like. I wound up breaking her arm and spearing her through my bedroom door into Three's bedroom. It took the other four to break us up, but we didn't end it there. One managed to get one more hit on me, hence the cut on my head. Four told me to leave, so I left." said Zero

"So you left the house with broken ribs and blood spilling out your head? Damn Zero, I knew you were tough, but not that tough." said Twitchy

"Fuck off." said Zero who laid back down

Meanwhile at the house...

"How's One?" asked Five

"She'll be fine. Arm gonna be in a cast for several weeks, but other than that, she's fine." said Two

"World War Fuckin Three in the house. Well it could have been worse." said Five who looked at the carnage and destruction in the house.

Three just sat there in her bedroom with her magazine while they talked.

"Umm...Three, are you just gonna sit there? We're dealing with a family problem here." said Two

Three peeked at them over her magazine and went back to reading.

Five and Two just sighed...

"I need to move." thought Three.

End Chapter


End file.
